This Cannot Be
by beexfeatheryduster
Summary: Hermione is being consumed by emotions and desires she never thought she could feel. Bellatrix cannot get the face of one particular witch out of her mind. Everything happens for a reason, and will co-incidence help them both? Bella/Hermione


**Authors Note: This piece was written for a friend of mine. She seemed to enjoy it, so I thought I would share it all with you. Thanks to yamialchemist for proof reading this piece for me- Bee x**

* * *

Hermione sighed and threw the book across the room. It wasn't in her nature to discard a book in such a manner, but it felt necessary. Nothing was going right for her now, and everything was changing. It was too fast, for too fast for her to make any real sense of it. She was disgusted with herself and she knew that when Harry and Ron and all the others found out, they would be too. No matter how much she hated herself for it though, she could not banish these feelings. Hermione didn't even know where it had come from, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Ever since the incident at the Department of Mysteries though, she had been almost possessed by this raging desire. Always within the young girl's thoughts was her face. Those dark eyes filled with passion and a fanaticism that bordered on madness. Then there was the dark hair, pale skin and full lips. She had been gorgeous before and even now there was enough beauty to stir these feelings within the young teenage witch.

Hermione slipped to the floor, leaning with her back against the wall of her room. She heard her mother's happy laugh drift from the dining room downstairs. Jean Granger was totally oblivious to her only daughter's turmoil. They knew nothing of the hatred Hermione felt for herself, and the desperation she was heading towards. There was only so much more she could take, only so many hours before she cracked. It wasn't worth her life, and she would probably be tortured into insanity, or killed, but she needed to see the woman who consumed her thoughts. She needed to see her soon.

Her resolve was firm as Hermione stood and reached for her coat hanging behind the door. She put the coat on and methodically buttoned it up before reaching for her wand and tucking it in her pocket. She didn't quite know how she was going to find this person she yearned for, but Hermione was going to try. _Perhaps_, she thought hopefully, _if I try to find her, these feelings will go away. _With that thought in mind, Hermione opened her window and climbed out, as she had used to do when she was younger. She pointed her wand at the ground and muttered the words necessary for a cushioning charm. She jumped and landed on the ground, thankful for the cushioning charm. Her legs ached a little as she stood from the crouched position she had landed in, but thanks to the cushioning charm she would be fine. Hermione cast a quick look up and down the street, checking to see if anyone had seen her. When she was satisfied that there was no one she headed out onto the street and walked away from her home without a seconds glance. She was on a mission.

* * *

For what seemed to be the hundredth time in the past few weeks, Bellatrix Lestrange found that her thoughts were drifting again. They were having a Death Eater meeting and during these meetings Bellatrix was normally focused entirely on the Dark Lord, anxiously awaiting every word coming from his mouth. Not today though. As the Dark Lord went about his business, and the meeting progressed, Bellatrix found her thoughts were focused on someone so vastly different from the Dark Lord. She was surprised that her Lord had not noticed that she wasn't paying proper attention, or that he had no discovered her disloyalty. She believed in his cause, and was happy beyond words that she was back in his active service. Yet still she felt disloyal, and all because of one teenage witch.

Bellatrix pushed the thought to the back of her mind, vowing to deal with it later. The Dark Lord was now sitting in his throne like chair, watching them all. He was about to speak, give them a general address and Bellatrix focused her attention entirely on him.

"You are all dismissed. Except for you Severus" The Dark Lord spoke, his voice a soft and chilling hiss as always. It was enough to send an exhilarating shiver down Bellatrix's spine usually, but not today. All she wanted to do was to leave and sort her head out. She was more than thankful that she was dismissed with all the others, and didn't even bother sending the customary suspicious glare at the sallow skinned, hook nosed greasy haired Potions Master whom she hated so very much.

Bellatrix walked along the corridors and out of the manor house, almost without really knowing exactly where she was going. She was so deep in thought that nothing would be able to distract her. Ever since that fiasco at the Department of Mysteries she had been almost a changed woman. The girl, best friend to that little trail of snot Harry Potter, had been there. It was the first time Bellatrix had seen her and ever since then, she could not get the face of Hermione Granger out of her mind. The hair was wild and frizzing slightly, the eyes were the colour of honey and were so inviting, even when filled with anger. She had the perfect body and she was everything Bellatrix would ever have wanted. Except, she was a Mudblood. She was filth, and Bellatrix had to remind herself of that. Filth, filth, she was no better than dirt. Yet, dirt had never looked so good, or seemed so appealing.

Bellatrix could take her. She supposed that would help matters. Go and steal away one third of the Golden Trio, claim the young witch as her own and then kill her. No one would ever need to find out what had happened. All they would know is that the girl was dead. They would never even think of what might have happened before. _If only things could be that easy_! Bellatrix bemoaned as she walked. She paused when she was past the boundaries of the Manor and turned on her heel, envisioning a small park in London that she had loved when growing up.

She shut her eyes and when she opened them again, Bellatrix found herself surrounded by bushes. She growled in frustration and blasted the bushes out of her way. Not for the first time, she was glad that the Trace was removed when a witch or wizard came of age. She stomped her way past the fragments of hedge and made her way onto the path. She spotted a bench and was ready to go over and sit down and try and figure out some solution to her problem. At least, that was, till she drew close enough to see that there was another person sitting on the bench.

_No. It can't be_ Bellatrix thought as she slowly and quietly advanced, wand still in hand after her attack against the local vegetation. There was light from a nearby streetlamp and it illuminated the girl's face. When Bellatrix was close enough she stopped and took in a deep breath. It was! None other than Hermione Granger was sitting on the bench! Bellatrix didn't even really know what to do. Part of her wanted to curse the girl and hear her scream, and another part of her wanted to kiss the girl senseless, tear off her clothes and make her scream for an entirely different reason.

"Well, look what we have here" Bellatrix said softly. She wanted Hermione to turn to her, she wanted Hermione to see her. She wanted so much more than she was sure Hermione would ever give her. Still, a girl could dream. Or, a girl could take. For all the sadistic pleasures she revelled in, not even Bellatrix would do that. The girl turned her head slowly and her eyes met Bellatrix's. There was a brief flash of fear but then they took on an entirely different emotion and it shocked Bellatrix. The girl's eyes were filled with lust. She had seen Bellatrix and she was experiencing lust. It seemed now that they were both lusting for a particular member of the fairer sex. Hermione stood and Bellatrix moved towards her almost on instinct. She pocketed her wand and Hermione removed her's, only to place it on the bench.

Bellatrix watched with a small amount of fascination as Hermione closed the distance between them. She looked into Bellatrix's eyes, their gazes locked together. She was silent for a few moments before licking her lips. Bellatrix was drawn to the movement and gulped a little. It was amazing how such simple motions could be so erotic.

"Bellatrix-" Hermione started, her voice quiet, only to be interrupted by the darker witch herself.

"Bella"

"Bella then" The girl said in a whisper. Bellatrix waited eagerly for Hermione to continue onwards. She was not disappointed.

"I know this might be the last thing I will do but I just couldn't carry on like this any longer. You may make me feel, so much. Just the mere thought of you, the mention of your name and I feel so" Hermione stopped, looking as though she were struggling to articulate exactly what she felt. Bellatrix didn't need to hear the word's for she knew almost exactly how the teenage witch was feeling.

"I would die for a kiss from you" She spoke at last, her words uttered in a hoarse whisper. Bellatrix was still for a few heartbeat's before wrapping one arm around Hermione's waist. She lifted the girl's chin with a finger, drawn first to her eyes and then her lips. Bellatrix stroked Hermione's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Then you shall get what you want" Bellatrix replied quietly and seriously before swooping in and pressing her lips against the other girl's. Hermione's lips were so soft and warm and Bellatrix, with practised ease, pried the girl's lips open and slipped her tongue into Hermione's mouth. The exploration of the younger witches mouth began and both witches moaned in pleasure and delight at the sensations. Hermione tasted like honey, and Bellatrix had always loved honey. Hermione pressed herself against Bellatrix, almost as though she were trying to become part of the dark haired woman. Bellatrix hummed happily and increased the intensity of their kiss, running her fingers gently down Hermione's neck and letting them trail over the girl's breasts, feeling a shudder coarse through the brunette as Bella's fingers brushed over her nipple. Bella broke the kiss, taking in some much needed air and watching the now flushed Hermione do the same.

"T-thank you!" Hermione managed to gasp out. Bellatrix felt a smile make its way onto her face and she couldn't resist laughing.

"Your welcome" She replied, her eyes drawn to Hermione's heaving chest. Those breasts were so full and she could imagine they felt so soft.

"This. It can never happen again" Bellatrix said. It was true, even though she didn't want it to be. The haze of lust in Hermione's eyes disappeared and she sighed heavily, nodding her head a little. She understood the point Bellatrix was making. She cast her eyes to the ground but Bellatrix wasn't having any of that. She titled the girl's head up a little so that those honey coloured orbs were drawn to her own. She was honey. Hermione Granger was honey, and Bellatrix loved honey.

"I wish it could be another way. Please, if we end up fighting. Stay away from me" Bellatrix said, a note of pleading entering her voice. She had a job to do, and she had a duty. No matter her feelings for this engaging young witch, she would have to torture or kill her if they met on the battlefield. Bellatrix pressed her lips against Hermione's again, quickly before pulling back and letting go of the girl. Bellatrix turned on her heel and walked off, heading out of the park. When she was about to turn the corner she looked behind her to see if Hermione was still there.

She was not and, with a heavy heart, Bellatrix rounded the corner and disappeared into the night.


End file.
